Ellory Pendergast
"But I suppose being more favoured always works in someone's favour. And I do not think that my parents, especially Mama, ever forgave Will for being a Hufflepuff and not a weird psychopath like Tiberius." '' : —Ellory to Cassius Lestrage in Losing Out Ability To Even Ellory is one of the five four daughters of Olivia Pendergast and the late Philip Pendergast and the Head Girl for the school year of 1884-1885. She was what you would call a "rebellious princess" as a child, though nowadays she is much tamed. Biography Early Years Born the sixth child and fourth daughter to Philip and Olivia Pendergast, Ellory didn't grow to be close with either of her parents. Despite of that, she enjoyed a good relationship with all of her siblings, particularly her eldest brother, Regan. She was a rather wild child, who often got herself in some kind of trouble, due to her curious nature. Hogwarts 1878 When Ellory went to Hogwarts, she was tamed a bit, perhaps because she knew that she couldn't get away with too many things there without getting expelled. Although not terribly studious, Ellory still enjoyed most of her classes, Charms and Astronomy being her favourite. 1882 In May, Ellory's eldest sister, Linaeve, got disowned after the Daily Prophet revealed her secret affair with a man of the lower class. Daily Prophet Article of 25 April 1882 That caused for Ellory to reconsider her life choices, as she certain't didn't want to follow her sister in the same path anytime soon. Although she was never too fond about the restricting rules of the etiquette, she decided to try and follow them in the best way she could. In the summer, Ellory was kidnapped by a group of muggleborns, Paul Harper, Edwin Greenberg and Albert Stewart. They had one of her fingers cut off, which they then mailed to her family along with a ransom note. Thankfully, she is rescued by a group of aurors by the end of July. Daily Prophet Article of 05 July 1882 Daily Prophet Article of 27 July 1882 After she is rescued, her father betroths her to one of her cousins from her paternal side, Edward Macmillan, thinking it for the best that she marries into the family. She was also picked as the Gryffindor female prefect. 1883 It is during the summer when Ellory started to harbour feelings for her betrothed, Edward. Due to her rather romantic nature, Ellory thinks that because of their similarities and the fact that they quite get along, means that their marriage will be a rather successful and happy one. In September, her cousin and closest female friend marries Edward's younger brother, Charles. That causes for them to become even closer than they previously were, as in a few years' time they would also become sisters-in-law''. 1884 After her mother discovers some letters from Edward Artemis & Aphrodite that seem too familiar in nature, their betrothal is broken. For all that Ellory had dreamed about how happy their marriage would be and even harboured something of a crush towards him, she is not that sad about it. Her mother initially thought that she had given herself to him, so by the end of it Ellory views him as something of a threat that could have ruined her life. In early August, her father perishes from what is called the "Laughing Plague". Ellory is terribly sad about his death, for all that the two were never particularly close. What is more shocking than her father's death, though, is her brother Warrick's. While delivering a letter, Ellory catches her mother murdering Warrick Cursebreaking, out of pity, if anything else. She is of course wise enough not to say anything, but that day changes her relationship with her mother forever. At the beginning of her final year, Ellory is "accidentally" turned into a llama by Antigone Baudelaire, a Slytherin prefect and the betrothed of her cousin Tiberius. Appearance Pale and petite, Ellory has long, copper brown hair that is often mistaken for red. She has a round face, big warm brown eyes and nice, full lips. A smile can almost always be seen on Ellory's face and her laughter tends to be rather contagious. Although she's not overly fond of corsets, Ellory still enjoys to dress nicely, in warm and happy colours. Personality and Traits Ellory evolved from a loud and adventurous child to a warm and kind-hearted young lady. She certainly takes more after her paternal side of the family, lacking the ambition of most of the Lestrange women. Ellory's ambition goes as far as to her desire to have a happy life and her optimism often makes her ignore aspects of life that might be less than ideal. She is a fiercely loyal friend. Despite that, Ellory might still display some haughtiness to members of the lower classes, a thing that she doesn't often realize. Notable Relationships Regan Pendergast Regan has always been Ellory's favourite sibling and one of the people she feels closest to. During childhood, they were playmates and growing up Regan became one of her most trusted confidates. He is protective of her and always viewed her as nothing but his baby sister. While Ellory often wishes her brother was not quite so protective, she is grateful that she can be herself around him. Noelle Macmillan Noelle is a close friend of Ellory. Their different Hogwarts houses caused for them to have their differences at first, though in time and particularly in recent years they have grown really close to each other. Noelle, much like Ellory often feels of herself, is something of a black sheep among her siblings. Ellory secretly thinks that her aunt Katherina is correct to have her differences with Noelle at times, but unlike other relatives she does not judge Noelle harshly. Ellory and Noelle became even closer after her cousin married Edward's younger brother Charles in September 1883. They were previously very good friends, but after the wedding Ellory started thinking of her cousin as a sister, as they'd become such when she married Edward. After her betrothal with Edward was broken, Ellory felt too awkward contacting anyone from that branch of the family, Noelle being one of them. Cassius Lestrange Cash is Ellory's favourite relative from the Lestrange line. They've always been very close, seeking each other's company and comfort during all the dreadful family events they both had to attend. As a child, Ellory used to fashion a mild crush on him though she grew out of it and now finds it funny to think back of her foolish attraction back in the day. They stopped being quite as close as they used to when they both went to Hogwarts as they found different people to surround themselves with, but that has still not changed the fact that Cash is one of Ellory's closest friends. OOC they are known as Cashllory Olivia Pendergast Ellory never had an easy relationship with her mother. She was never doted on because she was the youngest, always having the same expectations as her sisters. Even though Ellory doesn’t want to admit it, she craves her mother’s approval. She always felt a bit insecure compared to her sisters who she finds much better at reaching their mother’s expectations that she is. After catching her murder Warrick, Ellory feels some sort of bond towards her mother, in a very strange sort of way. For all that it made her feel a bit more uneasy around her, it also made Ellory feel that they share something special. Rosalind Pendergast Rosalind is the sister Ellory is closest to. The two, after all, are only a year apart and as such spent quite some time together growing up. Ellory admires Rosalind and secretly strives to be more like her, as she views Rosie to be much more smarter, proper and graceful. OOC they are known as Rosary. Aoife Pendergast Regan’s wife. Ellory has known Aoife since they were very little, when she would come over to their house to play with Regan. As a child, Ellory would envy the attention Regan gave to her and viewed her as a rival to his affections but nowadays the two are rather close. Aoife is like a sister to Ellory, who trusts her a bit more than she does her actual sisters. Edward Macmillan Older than Ellory by a decade, Ellory never paid much attention to him until they were betrothed. Edward is the son of Philip’s sister, making him her first cousin as well as betrothed. After she was kidnapped, Philip thought it would be for the best if Ellory married into the family so he arranged the match with his sister, a decision that Olivia was not particularly pleased with but couldn’t really do anything about. Ellory herself is quite pleased with the match and sees potential for a happy marriage. She was even quite infatuated with him at first, though those feelings have been sedated lately. She is still glad to be betrothed to him rather than someone like her cousin Tiberius. Their betrothal was broken in July 1884. Ellory has not contacted him ever since, nor does she plan on doing so. Andren Lovegood A good friend of Ellory's, Andren was her first kiss. They decided to do it as a way to "experiment" in the summer before their fourth year. That one kiss aside, they never thought of each other romantically and Ellory has almost forgotten of that one occurence. Annette Fontaine One of Ellory's closest friends from school. Their different houses were never an issue for their friendship, though they would have probably been a lot closer if they could have slumber parties in their common room. Ellory and Anne are a bit of hipsters together, prefering Pignat instead of silly mainstream Worth. OOC they are known as Ellorette. Etcetera Marriot Even though they never went to school together, Ellory and Etsy came from similar backgrounds and have similar personalities. Ellory considers Etsy one of her best friends and she always tries to keep in touch with her through letters and occasional meetings. OOC they are known as Elletera. Antigone Baudelaire Tiberius Lestrange's betrothed. She and ellory never really got along, but they were always civil about it. During their final year at Hogwarts, Antigone "accidentally" turned Ellory into a llama while they were working on a transfiguration project. Katherina Selwyn Ellory's aunt and godmother. And chaperone. OOC Trivia *Ellory's application was accepted on October 17th, 2011. *Ellory was previously played as Alison Pendergast. While both incarnations of the second youngest Pendergast girl share a Hogwarts house and a somewhat similar personality, Alison was much more of a tomboy and a Quidditch enthusiast, as well as being attracted to females. Notes & References Category:Characters